Gruntilda Winkybunion
This game would have been a hit, but THQ can't code for shit. Gruntilda is the main villain of the Banjo-Kazooie series made by Rareware. She is the first Women's League wrestler to appear in the series, having acted as a color commentator in several of the Mens' Divison's fights. She then went on to join the WVGCW proper and has become a beloved heel due to her actions. She, Bayonetta, and Terra Branford formed The Witches Three before Grunty betrayed Terra and replaced her with Sindel to form the New Witch Order. Sindel left the group during Breakdown F.I.V.E to pursue her own ambitions, and the nWo was rebranded as The Witchpac, a tag team composed of Gruntilda and Bayonetta. In the Banjo-Kazooie series Gruntilda, also known as Grunty, is a rhyming foul-tempered witch who is the main antagonist of the Banjo-Kazooie series. In order to turn herself into the most "prettiest and fairest in the land", Grunty kidnapped Banjo's sister Tooty and planned to use a Beauty Transfer Machine to drain Tooty's health and beauty and transfer it to her own self. However her plans were foiled by a bear named Banjo and his bird friend Kazooie. Grunty would then continue to be the main antagonist of many more Banjo games to come. In VGCW 'Pre-Season: Gruntilda can talk the talk, but can Gruntilda walk the walk?' Grunty started as an occasional VGCW commentator, speaking in the same rhyming couplets as she does in the Banjo-Kazooie series. She often made jokes about the match and wrestlers that were taking part. It's believed that Grunty's distracting commentary was what let Nappa take advantage of a vulnerable Gabe Newell, leading to Gabe's loss and the first ever ring break. For this, Grunty was banned from future commentary. She followed up her run as a commentator by joining the then pre-show Female Division. Though she lost her debut match in a Battle Royal (being the 3rd eliminated), she mopped the floor with The Boss in her first singles fare. By popular demand, the 2013-02-01 VGCW Season 2 Finale pre-show was dubbed "Grunty's Super Beautiful Power Hour." First she lost a 6-Diva match to Cammy for the Gurl Gamer Championship, then lost to Jessie in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. She last fought Poison and Samus Aran in a Triple Threat No DQ Match. However, throughout most of the match, the two teamed up on Grunty and went as far as to spear her through the barricade. Twice. ''Samus eventually pinned Poison to win the match and the witch was left cooked in her cauldron. '''Season 1: My Power Hour was a botch, but it's time to kick it up a notch.' Gruntilda once again tried to get the Power Hour going on the return of the Female Division on 2013-04-06, as she told Bryn McMahon that she was ready for a fight. The witch found herself facing a previous opponent, Jessie, in a rematch. Controlling the majority of the match, Grunty looked to be close to wrapping up her first win until her attempt at a finisher was countered. This gave Jessie enough time to hit Gruntilda with one of her own to leave the hag winless that night. Gruntilda decided to try and get revenge against Jessie in a twenty minute Iron Woman match on the 2013-04-12 show. Grunty managed to get her first fall by slamming Jessie through Table-San for a countout. After having a 2-0 lead, it seemed like the match was in the bag for Grunty until her hubris and some quick moves by Jessie caused the match to be evened up in mere seconds. Luckily for Gruntilda, she managed to recover from her costly mistake to gain a couple of more falls from then on, picking up a win with a score of 4-2. Grunty would then take a few weeks off and returned to WVGCW action on May 2nd in the Gurl Gamer #1 Contender Tournament, first facing off against Terra Branford. Though she was superplexed, Grunty would get a rare 2-count on Terra in a close match. However, the deciding moment would be when Grunty, attempting to dive onto Terra, was instead caught and slammed into the ring. After one more slam by Terra, Grunty would be pinned. This loss would wind up being the first of another four consecutive losses, as she followed up her loss in the tournament by dropping a Fatal Four-Way against Chun-Li, Samus and eventual winner Roll, and then later on she would lose a Table match against Lara Croft, though there was some controversy regarding whether she truly went through a table, as she was levitating in mid-air after Lara had ostensibly successfully put her through a table for the win. Season 2: This whole V.I.L.E scheme is rather funny. Perhaps we can use it to make some money? Even when faced up against a wrestler with no wins to her name, the struggling Chie Satonaka, Grunty couldn't get a victory, going down for the three-count after a Galactic Punt. While Grunty's win record was only getting worse, she went back to what she does best: scheming. Joining with fellow witch Bayonetta and sort-of-witch Terra Branford, the three gathered around Grunty's cauldron deep underground beneath the WVGCW arena, and discussed the new GM Carmen Sandiego. Agreeing that she's up to no good, Grunty declared that The Witches Three would be ready for whatever Carmen has in store. Grunty managed to overhear Carmen and her Finance Manager Mavis Beacon talking about how Carmen's position will be a perfect distraction for their real plans. Grunty and Bayonetta discuss this, and decide that blackmailing Carmen would be the most profitable idea. They attempt to bring Terra into their scheme, but Terra wants no part of the shady acts and storms off when Grunty suggests simply stealing the money from Carmen. Grunty bursts out during a meeting between Carmen and Lightning to find that Carmen was expecting her to make her move, having known she was being followed. Carmen orders Lightning to take Grunty down, but to everyone's surprise, Grunty in fact downs Security Guard L down. However, the pair realise afterwards that they both want to take Carmen down, and Grunty agrees to tell Lightning what she knows. Grunty went back to the ring using more sneaky tactics than before. When she fought Rinoa Heartilly in a 2/3 falls match, she made sure to have Bayonetta run in to act as her manager. Bayonetta eventually leaves, but the upper hand is firmly in Grunty's claws as she takes Rinoa down in a 2-0 victory. Grunty also spends her time bigging Terra up for her upcoming match with Ivy Valentine, keeping The Witches Three team alive. She and Terra confront Ivy, with Grunty having some choice and rude rhymes for the angry warrior. Despite this, Terra loses to Ivy in the Championship match, and she vanishes. Grunty made one last appearance for the season by curtain jerking against Rydia at Breakdown 2. Thanks to Bayonetta's skilful interference, Grunty managed to gain the upper hand, and finished the fight with an Ultraplex from the top rope, breaking Sunshine in two and gaining a 2-1 victory. Season 3: I never said that I was nice! You're so naive! Now pay the price! Not only did the plan to score some cash from Carmen not work out, the management even forgot to bring Grunty in for the Halloween special! The nerve of them! There IS no Halloween without Grunty! She grabbed Bayonetta and went to have a tag team match with the newly revealed Tag Team The Last Sheikah. It was a long slog, but in the end it was the newer team who took the win via a roll-up on Grunty. Next week, Grunty continued to hype Terra up for her upcoming Championship fight with Ivy Valentine. The day of the fight came, and Terra was this time victorious in winning the Gurl Gamer Championship. Ivy tried to cause trouble afterwards, causing Terra to turn back into her Esper Form to fight back. However, at that moment, time froze. Bayonetta emerged, having used her Witch Time to freeze the arena. Grunty then entered the ring, and used her dark magic to absorb the power of Terra and the beauty of Ivy. What emerged was no longer the old Grunty we used to know. This was the birth of Sexy Grunty. The new, more powerful Grunty accepted the offer from Sindel to take Terra's place. Thus, The Witches Three were no more. This new alliance was called the New Witch Order. They attempted to show their might in their debut match, but Bayonetta and Sindel were unable to defeat The Damsels of Distress. Both Grunty and Sindel believe they are ready to go for the Casualette belt, and Grunty decides to test her new power in a fight against Shaundi. Her new power is more than enough to take the saint down, and Grunty secured her place in the Casualette 6-woman match. Before this could happen though, Terra returned from her injuries, furious and looking for revenge. Grunty happily accepted her challenge, quite confident that her stolen power would be more than a match for Terra. Her confidence was well placed. Terra's drained and injured form wasn't enough to stand up to the new Gruntilda, and the Terror was slain by the cackling ex-hag. This victory led perfectly onto Grunty's ladder match, but in the end, she was unable to secure the belt that was won by Chie Satonaka. Season 4: WVGCW belongs to the nWo. We'll fight RPGenie and prove it so! Grunty started her season with an old rematch against Lara Croft. Gravity had let Grunty down in the previous fight, so she was hoping it would behave itself this time. Unfortunately for Grunty, it did, and when Grunty was powerslammed through a table, she went down to the ground hard this time. As the nWo continued to make a name for themselves, Sindel found herself victorious over the popular newcomer Lucina. This victory increased the prestige of the witches, but it attracted Lucina's attention to their evil deeds. During Grunty's fight with Cammy, her allies ran in to beat on the Brit and Grunty won due to the No Disqualifications stipulation. They announced that they were done messing around, and were now intending to aim for the belts completely. This didn't escape Lucina's attention, and she began to gather allies of her to take on the villainous witches. Lucina recruited the Half-Genie Shantae to aid her, due to her once losing a match to Bayonetta. The pair challenged the nWo to a fight at Breakdown 2/3. Lucina attempted to gain the support of Terra to aid them should Grunty interfere, but Terra was reluctant. At Breakdown 2/3, Lucina and Shantae, the newly dubbed team of RPGenie, took on all three members of the nWo. Outnumbered, they refused to quit and set about fighting the wicked trio. However, halfway through the match, Terra Branford appeared to join in. However, despite the added strength, they still found that they were no match for the experience of the nWo. Despite all their bluster, RPGenie fell swiftly, and the stranglehold of the nWo grew ever larger. It seemed as if RPGenie would not be the heroes who would stop the witches. Season 5: My stunning beauty! My incredible might! Nobody can stop me now...right? A confident and unstoppable looking Grunty wanted to keep her momentum going well, but came up quickly against the roadblock of the rising star Cate Archer, who was able to handle everything Grunty threw at her and come out on top. Grunty had no kind words to spare to her allies as they continued to meet in their secret lair, but the trio were confident about their chances in the Co-op Tag Team Contenders Tournament after winning the qualifier against The Last Sheikah. At the tournament, the witches were able to crush Jet Set Radio and managed to take down the rising Double Dash!!, leading them right to the finals....against RPGenie. Despite the teams rocky start, they had come together and reached the same heights as their rivals. The two teams realised what had to happen, and both Terra and Grunty came out to support their teams. A 3-way Tag Team Match once again ensued, but unlike last time, it was RPGenie who gained the upper hand. It was the leader of the team, and the one who had begun causing them so much trouble, Lucina, who scored the pin on Grunty and won the tournament. Now likely not feeling so confident, it would still come as a shock to everyone when Grunty fought Roll Caskett. Roll had a fire lit under her, and ran rings around the baffled witch. Despite an attempt to run it back in the later stages, she found herself unable to stop the spunky saint and went down for the 3 count. On the plus side for the team, Bayonetta was greatly enjoying using her Witch Time to interfere with matches. Though unable to defeat RPGenie, they were capable of stopping them winning against anyone else by using it. As they told the mischievous and not at all suspicious Marth, they weren't planning on letting RPGenie win their rematch with Still Alive. Soon, Terra reached her limit. She barged into the Witches Lair and once again challenged Grunty to a fight at Breakdown F.I.V.E, unable to move on without defeating her. Grunty accepted, though not with any intention of playing fairly. Before their fight, Sindel decided that she no longer needed Bayonetta or Grunty, and left the nWo to pursue the WVGCW Championship Belt without them. Despite this setback, Grunty went on with the match with Terra, however Bayonetta was unable to interfere with the fight due to Ayla stopping her. Grunty and Terra fought once more, the bloody and brutal fight going on for around 20 minutes. Terra unleashed all her anger on Grunty, and Grunty answered back in kind. Eventually, Grunty could take no more, and Terra finally earned her revenge by defeating her. Despite this, Grunty refused to return Terra's power or beauty. So Terra decided that Grunty couldn't have that beauty anymore, no matter what. She began to beat up Grunty in the ring, despite Impa being about to have a match in it. When Impa came to break them up, Grunty's body could take no more, and exploded in magical energy. The energy found it's way into Impa, who absorbed the beauty and became far younger. Grunty, meanwhile, was left back in her original form. Sexy Grunty was gone, and WVGCW had regained it's familiar, portly witch. Season 6: Losing my beauty? Merely a setback! I hope you're ready to witness the Witchpac! Grunty was back to normal and her team was in tatters. Things weren't looking great, but her friend Bayonetta still stood by her. So the nWo was disbanded and reformed as The Witchpac. Grunty came out to face Android 18 in her first match back in her old form, but it became clear that her time in a thinner form had taught her a thing or two. She flipped all over the ring, and 18 simply couldn't keep up, with Grunty taking the win strongly. The Witchpac then had their first tag team match, but they weren't given an easy task. They fought the previous Tag Team Champions, Still Alive. However, the pair of witches held strong, and despite the overwhelming odds, they took down the former champs and earned themselves a massive victory for their tag team debut. Record Gallery gruntytalk.gif|"My fighting skills must be vital, if I want to win the title!" Gruntilda2.png Gruntilda.png|Grunty acquires some T&A, after she takes Tooty's beauty away. gtp.png|Grunty, being ignored by Table-san. Also Plot Bar-kun Untitled.gif|"On high risk moves a match's tide can turn, but sometimes you just crash and burn!" grunty1.gif|Grunty Shuffle 1368104449937.png|Grunty: WVGCW's secret ingredient? shesawitch.gif|She's a witch! sexy grunty vgcw.png|Grunty after stealing Terra's beauty Category:Personality